Sisters United
by ShadowedSoulTrixalee
Summary: What if Elle survived Sylar's Attack? What if memories came flooding back to her of family she was made to forget? What if Elle and her true family and twin sister Veronica were reunited? And she had a whole new look on life? Rated T For Now. MightChange!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from the TV shows Veronica Mars or Heroes. I only own my characters and story plot. **

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a crossover Fanfiction. R&R lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 01 – Returning Home **

It's been a month since Sylar left me for dead. The only reason I'm alive right now is because for some odd reason Peter and Claire were looking for me. Claire used her blood to bring me back. Now I'm in this dingy motel room waiting for Peter to bring me information on my family, my true family, the family I was made to forget when I was taken by the company. When Sylar cracked my skull open he made me remember that life and that family so there was one good thing to come from it. Since then I have also been less psychotic and homicidal which would also be why Peter decided to help me find my family. Everything had led us to this town in southern California.

I remembered a loving father, an alcoholic mother, and a sister, a twin sister at that. I had always felt a phantom connection to the girl I would see in my dreams. I would see myself in the mirror, but the girl looking back wasn't me. I always thought it was some type of dream metaphor but now that I remember I know it was the connection to my sister. We had been very close until I was ripped from my family's grasp. We did everything together and she was the first to know of my ability. These memories are what caused my "Attitude Adjustment" as Peter puts it. I even stopped trying to kill the cheerleader and started calling her by her name, Claire.

"Alright I got some grub" Peter said as he rushed into the room.

"And info on my family?" I questioned as he set the food on the table.

"Yes that as well" he offered me a sandwich.

"Thanks" I took it and sat down "So what'd you find out?" I asked taking a bite.

"Well your last name is Mars" he replied sitting down.

"Mars? Really? Well what about my first name?"

"It's Elle, the company must have thought you were too old to change it" he bit into his sandwich.

"Elle Mars" I retorted to myself. "What about my sister? I know it starts with a V" I added.

"Her name's Veronica, she works at your dad's P.I. Agency after school and from what I can tell your dad has been looking for you since the day you were taken, his name is Keith"

"My mom?"

"Took off on your family over a year ago after your dad was fired from being the sheriff"

"Oh" I took another large bite of my sandwich.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I think I'm ready to see them" I put the sandwich down and rubbed my hands on my jeans.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I have this feeling that they need me and I know I need them" I replied.

"I know I've said this before but I definitely like the new you" he stated.

"The old me is still here, just buried, anyway think you could come with me?"

"Yeah, of course" he smirked. "Best get some sleep then; We'll go first thing in the morning"

"Great" I replied as i laid on one of the beds.

**(The Next Morning)**

Peter and I woke up early and got into the car. He stopped in front of a small apartment complex. It was definitely nicer than that motel we were in.

"This is it" he parked the car and stopped the engine.

I stared at the complex quietly for a few moments.

"Need me to go with you?" Peter asked.

"No, I need to do this myself. I'll meet you back at the motel later" I said getting out of the car. Peter told me the apartment number and then I walked into the complex until I found the door.

This was is it, I was going to see my family again after a long separation. Apparently my dad never stopped looking for me and I could just feel that my sister thought of me. I took a large deep breath than let it out before I lightly knocked on the door. I heard a dog bark immediately after. Suddenly the door opened and I was met with my own face. It was me down to a T minus the short hair. The girl looked star struck.

"Veronica?" I questioned.

"Are you real?" she asked still looking stunned.

"Veronica who is it?" asked Keith as he came up to the door. When his eyes met mine his face overcame with the same shocked look as Veronica's.

"Dad?"

"Elle? Is that really you angel?" he asked stepping forward.

"Yeah daddy, it's me" I simply replied. "I finally got away" I added.

"We thought you were…" his voice trailed off.

"I know" I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you" I whispered as I heard the light sobs escape.

"Oh baby girl I missed you too" he started to cry as did Veronica.

I let go of dad and walked up to Veronica. I held my hand out and she took it and we did our secret handshake we made up when we were little. She laughed when we finished and I pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you so much sis" Veronica cried in my arms.

"Since I got my memory back I've missed you too" I stated.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"The people that took me made me forget you and everything I knew before I was taken" I replied. "But when a man tried to kill me it brought all of my memories back" I explained.

"Well I say you skip school today Veronica and I skip work and we celebrate this family reunion" they both had tears in their eyes and it wasn't until then that I realized so did I.

"Dad why don't you get the car" Veronica suggested and he did just that.

"Do you still have your ability?" Veronica questioned. I simply nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first, I have never forgiven myself for that" she cried. I just pulled her into another hug.

"Don't worry about it, it matters that you do now" I replied as dad brought the car around.

"Where do you girls want to go?" he asked as we entered the back seat.

"Can we go to that ice cream shop we used to go to when I was little?" I questioned.

"Yeah that sounds great to me dad" Veronica smiled.

"Me too" dad replied as he put the car in gear and drove off.

**Nice little family reunion and what a nice seeming Elle. Should I go on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing from the TV shows Veronica Mars or Heroes. I only own the story plots! **

**A/N: I figured I give it another chapter so you could let me know what you really think and if I should continue! Last chapter we learned Elle had a whole other life we knew nothing about and neither did she until Sylar split her skull open and she was reunited with her family! Let's see how things are going! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 02 – Back To Somewhat Normal**

Over the last two weeks I had spent most of my time getting to know my family again. I had explained most of what had happened when I was taken, but left certain things out to keep my dad and Veronica safe. Yeah me actually caring about someone other than myself, I know a very big twist! Peter gave me some money and went back to New York to help with the big bad that seems to always be happening. I had moved in with my family and had a loft bed built above Veronica's bed. She had introduced me to her friend Wallace who still couldn't get over how much we looked alike aside from our hair and we dressed quite differently.

I was going to be starting school tomorrow and I was dreading it. Veronica had told me how the school looks at our family because of my dad's investigation on her best friend's murder. They had also told me everything I had missed including why mom left. I couldn't say I really missed her because honestly even with my new loving attitude, I didn't. So I was not only going to have to deal with shit heads at school and control my powers, but I hadn't been inside a classroom since before I was taken. I had no idea how to act in high school except for poorly written teenage movies I had seen occasionally.

After dinner Veronica and I decided to call it a night and hang out in our room before bed. We had reestablished our bond in no time that we were finishing one another's sentences again. We got dressed for bed and started talking about school. We had two classes and the newspaper together. Veronica thought the newspaper gig would be a good way for me to reconnect with the outside world of the "normal" (What I called people without abilities). Soon enough we were both tired and I climbed up to my bed and got comfortable as Veronica did the same.

"Elle?" she questioned just as I was falling into uncontiousness.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're home" she said yawning.

"Me too V, me too" I yawned before completely slipping into uncontiousness.

**(The Next Day)**

Veronica and I pulled into the school parking lot. As we got out there were instant looks and murmuring. I caught one distinct comment that they couldn't believe there were two of us.

"Veronica Mars" one boy stopped us as we were walking to the school. He was Latino and had on a cut. _Biker boy_ was the first thing to pop into my head.

"Hey Weevil" Veronica replied.

"You have a twin?"

"Yeah, this is my sister Elle"

"I guess it's true what they say on learning something new every day, Hi I'm Weevil" he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you" I stated as I took his hand.

"Well I gotta show Elle around so I'll see you later" Veronica replied as she linked her arm with mine and began leading me to the school.

Veronica showed me where my locker was. Apparently it was right next to some guy she didn't like which meant I probably wouldn't like him just because of the whole twin telepathy thing. I told her I could find my way around and she left for class. I opened my locker and put my backpack inside.

"Veronica Mars" came a voice with a distinct hint of sarcasm to the name. I looked to my side to see a cute but cocky looking guy walk up to me and begin opening the locker next to mine.

"Did you get extensions? And since when is your locker next to mine?" he questioned.

"Logan Echolls" I stated.

"Duh" he replied.

"I'm not Veronica" I simply smirked.

"Yeah that's a good one" he laughed as he put books away.

"It's the truth, my name is Elle, and Veronica is my twin"

"Yeah okay" he shot sarcastically.

"I guess I can't force you to believe" I sighed as I shut my locker.

"Nope" he slammed his locker shut. "But the extensions look good" he smirked as he left. _Why exactly didn't Veronica like this guy?_ I smirked to myself then left to find homeroom.

**(Later at lunch)**

Veronica's POV

I was sitting at the table with Wallace waiting for Elle to show up. I was truly happy she was home, but was bit worried she might use her ability if some idiot didn't keep cool with her. Just then the biggest jerk walked up to our table.

"Veronica? What happened to your extensions? And your bangs are longer. Was that a wig you were wearing? And your clothes…" I realized he must have had a run in Elle and believed it was me. A lot of that was going around today. I decided to play along.

"Yeah Logan I was testing out a new look then decided I didn't like it. Decided not to give into the evil world of peer pressure" I mocked. It was then I saw Elle walking up to us.

Elle's POV

I saw that Logan kid as I found my sister after getting lunch. I smiled as I caught apart of their conversation.

"Well the other look was definitely hotter" he mocked, but I could tell he meant it as well.

"You mean like this?" I asked and he turned around and looked very surprised to see me. "I told you my name was Elle" I added as I took a seat across from Veronica.

"You have a twin?" he asked Veronica.

"Yeah she's been…" she tried to pick her words carefully.

"I've been living with family in Europe" I finished for her.

"Really?" he questioned not sounding convinced.

"Yeah our uncle Vito lives over there in Italy" Veronica spoke up. _Nice touch sis _I thought to myself before looking back to Logan.

"Huh" he huffed.

"So you think I'm hot?" I questioned.

"What? No! I uh…" he stumbled for the right words. "Nice meeting you Elle, I'm sure I'll see more of you, Veronica always a pleasure" he was full of sarcasm on the last part before he walked away.

"So that's Logan" I smirked digging into my fries.

"Yup that's him" Veronica stated.

"Anyway do you know how many people thought you had a total make-over today until they saw us in class together?" I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"You're telling me, I heard a lot of good comments about you today Veronica" Wallace spoke then furrowed his brow "Oh well I guess technically you Elle" he corrected himself.

"Yeah well I've heard a lot bad about dad so I could really care less what the normals think"

"Normals?" Wallace questioned.

"It's what she calls people that aren't like her…US!" Veronica told him.

"And what way is that exactly?"

"Different" Veronica and I said in unison. "Not belonging to a click like the many empty heads around this school" Veronica finished.

"So I guess I'm not a 'normal'" he stated.

"Basketball team Wallace" we said in unison again and couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay that's getting freaky and you guys are on newspaper"

"The newspaper is for free speech and there is no newspaper click I mean come on, Duncan and Logan are in newspaper too" Veronica defended.

"Preach it sister" I smirked as I finished off my fries.

"Yeah well I have to go to the office, see you all later?" Veronica and I simply nodded.

I looked around the quad at everyone soaking in the talking and laughing and even the fighting. I saw a couple sitting under a tree having their own picnic for lunch. The bobble head cheer tarts were with the jocks, the Goths with the emos, and the nerds with the geeks. It really was something out of a cheesy teen movie.

"So is this how it always is? I mean aside from people being shocked you have twin, is this normal?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I mean sometimes it gets bad and others its better. Working my cases keeps my mind off it most of the time" she replied.

"So basically we're back to somewhat normal?"

"Yeah Elle, as normal as we can be right now"

"I'm…I…I don't know how to explain it" I explained.

"You're satisfied" she finished for me. I looked to her and smiled.

"Yeah, that's it, satisfied" I smiled.

"Come on, we have class and newspaper" she said picking up her tray as did I. We dumped our trays and headed to class.

**So another fun filled chapter! R&R let me know what you think! Should I continue with this story?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing from the hit TV shows Veronica Mars or Heroes. I do not own any characters except maybe in future chapters. I only own my story plot.**

**Chapter 03 – Trying To Figure You Out**

After school Veronica went to work at Dad's PI Service and I decided to head home and catch up on all the school work I had missed since the school year started. Trust me I know this doesn't sound like me at all but I honestly was trying to fit in. I had to create a fake transcript considering I hadn't been in school in over ten years. It was no problem, if they called to check it out the call would go directly to Peter and he would have his brother handle it. I still couldn't believe Peter was Claire's uncle.

I'd been studying and working for three hours before I called it time for a break and thought I'd surprise Dad and Veronica with dinner, only problem was I didn't know how to cook. I had about $50 so I called an Italian place and ordered three chicken parmesans and garlic bread. It wasn't long before the food arrived and I was emptying it onto real plates to try and make it look like I had cooked it. I threw away the evidence in the dumpster outside and made the table look nice. About five minutes later dad and Veronica walked in looking surprised and delighted at the same time.

"This for us?" dad asked sounding happy. I simply nodded.

"'Normal' girls cook dinner for their families right?" I smiled bright.

"Thank you honey" dad smiled kissing my cheek.

We all sat down and had a nice family dinner. We talked about our days and dad asked me about school. I told him most of the people seemed to mind their own but others were real jerks and I admitted to shocking a few of them. I made sure no one saw me though; I made sure he knew that. I told him I actually enjoyed the newspaper. The teacher had me working on an article covering the electronics convention that was coming to town and I was excited because electronics are right up my alley so to speak. After dinner Veronica and I cleaned up while dad went into the living room. She was washing and I dried because I hated water. The only time I touched it was when I would shower because I would shock myself when I was wet.

"This was great of you Elle, I know dad loved it" Veronica spoke handing me a plate.

"Yeah? You think so?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah and the food was so good, it reminded me of Lugi's" she bumped my shoulder. Of course she knew because of the whole telepathy thing. "Don't worry, dad didn't notice" she smiled handing me another plate.

"Well, all that time locked up and being trained by the company didn't really give me time to learn how to cook" I stated drying the plate.

"I can only imagine what you went through"

"It's fine I didn't remember most of it until Sylar tried to kill me, thankfully the cheerleader, I mean Claire, saved my life. I still don't understand why she did" I replied.

We finished up the dishes and called it a night. Veronica went straight to bed, but I was still restless and decided to get back to the books. I had a lot to learn in a very short amount of time. It had been a few hours and I was thirsty so I walked out of our room into the kitchen. I noticed dad sleeping on the couch and couldn't help but smile. At that moment a memory of him sleeping on the couch after a long day of work as the sheriff popped into my head. I grabbed a soda and opened it waking dad up in the process.

"Oh hi honey. What time is it?" he asked groggily sitting up.

"About eleven" I replied.

"Oh. Shouldn't you get to bed?" I simply gave him a look. "Right, sometimes I forget how much you and Veronica are alike" he chuckled as he stood up. "Goodnight sweetie" he said as he headed for his room.

"Goodnight dad" I smirked as I headed back to my room.

I spent a couple more hours on studying before I decided to call it a night. I got dressed in some PJ's and climbed up to my bed. I laid down and got comfortable. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

**(The Next Day in Newspaper)**

Veronica was off working on a story while I was researching the convention that was coming to town. It wouldn't be here until tomorrow which is why I was stuck in the classroom.

"Elle right?" Logan asked taking a seat next to me.

"You would be correct" I answered not taking my eyes from the computer screen. "Why?"

"No reason" he replied.

"From what Veronica told me there is always a reason with you" I stated still looking at the screen.

"I'm just wondering what your deal is" that caused me to look over to him.

"My deal?" I questioned.

"Yeah I mean if you've been in Europe all this time, why don't you have an accent?"

"Because I was already seven when I moved and I went to school at the American embassy" I said thinking quickly. He looked like he didn't believe me. "Why are you so interested in figuring me out?"

"I'm not sure, I find you intriguing" he smirked.

"Yet you hate my sister" I stated looking back to the screen.

"I…"

"Oh and my father too" I added.

"I don't hate them, it was just a really bad time and Duncan is my best friend, the thought of his dad doing something like that is ridiculous" he said.

"Yeah well Abel Koontz isn't the killer either" I said flatly.

"How do you know?"

"I trust my dad and his skills, anyway it doesn't matter to me what you think" I shot.

We sat there for a few moments. I could feel him staring me down.

"What?"

"Still trying to figure you out" he replied.

"Good luck on that one" I looked over to him "It's never gonna happen" I stated.

I don't know what it was about him but I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I looked at him. I couldn't explain what it was. I gave him a look over when I noticed a cut starting at the nape of his neck leading to his back.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" he questioned. I gestured to the cut. "Oh just got a little too rough with the guys is all" he replied as he fixed his shirt to cover it. I could tell he was lying as soon as he spoke. His voice became filled with a hint of fear.

"Are you sure that's it?" I asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Just trying to figure you out" I replied. It was a half-truth.

"Good luck on that" he said as he stood up and went back to his cubicle.

I watched him walk away and noticed a slight wincing when he walked that wouldn't be noticeable to the untrained eye. He had definitely been beaten by someone. He looked back to me and I gave a small smile which caused him to smirk and there went that feeling in my stomach again. I brushed it off and went back to work.

**(After School)**

I was walking to my locker when I noticed Logan and his friends goofing around. One of them pushed him into the lockers and I saw the pain on his face that he tried to keep hidden. He stood up straight and noticed me walking to my locker. He gave a nod to the guys (obviously him telling them to scram considering that's what they did).

"Hey Elle" the way he said my name made it sound exotic. "Is that short for something?" he asked as I opened my locker.

"Yup" I simply replied.

"What?" I just gave him a look.

"Right, you're a mystery" he said as I shut my locker. I looked into his nice eyes and saw the pain behind them. I could only recognize it because I too had that same look of pain hidden behind my eyes when I looked in the mirror.

"Anyway you're a mystery I'm looking forward to learning" he smirked before walking off down the hall and there went that feeling again.

"Logan!" I shouted as I shut my locker. He walked back over.

"What?" he questioned.

"Wow if I would have said jump would you have said how high?" I mocked.

He went to walk away. "Wait" I said grabbing a pen and then his hand and started writing.

"What's this?"

"My number, text me sometime" I said then started walking away. I smiled inside and went to find Veronica only to find she wasn't alone.

**So looks like Logan and Elle have a bit of a thing for one another. Will they become friends and possibly more? And what will Veronica think? Also who was waiting with Veronica? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues! Remember to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing from the kit television shows Veronica Mars and Heroes. It all belongs to it's respected owners. I only own my story plot and possible future characters. Please R&R!**

**A/N: So last chapter Elle and Logan were semi flirting with one another. What will Veronica think of that? So far in the story Veronica still hates him. So what will happen this chapter? Read to find out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – Unexpected Trip **

When I found Veronica she was by her car and she wasn't alone. He was definitely the last person in the world I expected to see right now. I walked up to them as Logan drove by and gave me a smirk.

"Hey Peter, what's going on?" I knew there had to be something wrong if he was here.

"We can't talk about it here. I need to bring you and Veronica somewhere safe before I can tell you" he exclaimed before grabbing my and Veronica's hands and before we knew it we were surrounded by a classy ass hotel room where Claire was waiting.

Veronica fainted and I caught her. She definitely wasn't used to teleportation or any powers at that. I didn't even use my power around her that often. I gave Veronica a little smack to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked up to me before standing on her own two feet.

"You alright sis?" I asked.

"Yeah what happened?" she asked a bit dazed.

"Peter teleported us here although I don't know where here is" I stated looking over to Peter.

Veronica walked over to the window and looked outside. It was snowing.

"I don't think we're in Neptune anymore" Veronica spoke.

"Okay you wanna tell me what the hell is going on here? NOW!" I demanded.

"Sylar knows you're alive" Peter retorted.

"What!" Veronica and I said in unison.

"You mean that crazy guy that tried to kill her?" she asked.

"The one and very same" Claire piped up.

"Okay so he knows I'm alive, so what? He got my power, what would he want from me now?" I was curious.

"All we know is he is coming after you, for what we don't know, but if it's to kill you then we need to get him on the wrong track" Peter replied.

"Are you saying he's on the right track on finding Elle?" Veronica inquired sounding nervous.

"Yes. He knows you're in California, but he knows nothing about Neptune or your family. He still thinks your last name is Bishop" Peter explained.

"What? And you took me out of there? What about my dad?" I was furious.

"He doesn't know about your dad" he tried to reassure me.

"You said Sylar is on the right track, what if he figures it out? And then goes after my father?"

"That's why we give your dad a heads up and get Sylar as far away from California as possible" he responded.

"How do we give my dad a heads up without putting his life in danger?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet"

"Peter!" I shouted as I lit my hand up.

"Look all I know is I had to make sure you were safe and…"

"Guys!" Claire yelled. We both looked to her then back to each other.

"I think I have an idea" Veronica intervened.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well Sylar won't kill dad if he truly doesn't know where you are right?" I simply nodded in agreement. "Then why don't we call from an untraceable phone, cuz you know how dad gets, and tell him we're fine so he doesn't panic and he honestly won't know where we are. Then we use the same phone to call Sylar and lead him on the wrong track. Then we're all safe" Veronica explained and I couldn't help but smile.

"My sister, the genius" I extinguished my hand and went to hug her.

"That's a pretty good plan" Peter spoke.

"Alright then" and Veronica pulled and untraceable cellphone out of her purse and called dad.

"I'm going to check in on Sylar's location" and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to Claire. Veronica was somewhere in the suite talking to dad.

"So how've you been Claire?" I looked over to her.

"Alright just been helping Peter with the big bad that's always going on here" she smiled.

"I don't even want to know" I sighed.

"Yeah trust me you don't"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you though" I retorted.

"What is it?"

"Why did you save my life? I mean I abandoned you when we were trying to get help for our powers and tried to kill you before that. Why save me?" this question had been running through my mind since day one.

"Honestly I felt we bonded in the time it took us to get to the company to try to fix our powers and I understand why you abandoned me, I probably would have done the same thing if I were you, I mean they ended up helping you" she explained.

"Actually Sylar did, but yeah, I felt that bond too, I'm only sorry no one has been able to help you yet. I know how much having that pain meant to you, made you still feel human. I'm sorry Sylar took that away" I replied.

"Yeah well now we have another thing that bond's us" she smiled. I looked at her curiously. "We're the two girls that survived Sylar's wrath" she gave a small chuckle then bumped my shoulder with hers.

"Yeah well at least you didn't think you were in love with him" my voice was monotone.

"Yeah that's gotta blow"

"Okay well I told dad we told him we went to visit Malibu and we're not sure when we'll be back home. I told him someone might come looking for us and that's the story he knows. He has no idea where we are and thanks to this phone he will never know, well at least until we get home" Veronica said coming back into the living area of the suite.

"Good job Ronnie, oh this is Claire, Claire this is my sister Veronica" I introduced them and they shook hands.

"You guy really are twins, Most twins you can see differences in the face, but you two are flawlessly symmetrical. Anyway it's nice to meet you Veronica" Claire indicated.

"No it's nice to meet you Claire, I wouldn't have my sister back if it weren't for you so thanks" she took the seat on the other side of me.

"You're welcome, so have you heard from Peter since you got your life back, I mean aside from today?" Claire asked me.

"No why?"

"He's just mentioned you a lot since you've been gone, well anytime we talk anyway. I think he has a thing for you" she smirked.

"So you have two guys you're into?" Veronica mocked and bumped my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please I've seen the way you and Logan look at one another, and you and Peter were fighting like an old married couple before Claire broke it up" she said sarcastically.

"Okay one, I barely know Logan and two, Peter and I are just friends who have issues. There is nothing going on with either one of them" I looked from both Veronica to Claire and back and forth and they both had these faces that just didn't believe me. All of a sudden we started laughing when Peter popped into the room. He looked at us and looked completely lost.

"What's the sitch on Sylar?" I questioned.

"He's still far from Neptune in California. I think you need to make the call before he gets too close" Peter replied and Veronica handed me the phone as peter handed me a piece of paper with Sylar's number.

I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" I knew that cold voice anywhere.

"Hello Sylar, I hear you're looking for me" I became dead serious with my tone.

"Elle, it's nice to hear your voice, never thought I would again considering I killed you" his was filled with thick sarcasm.

"I bet… now what do you want?" I demanded.

"Just to talk…in person"

"We can do that, I'm on vacation in Florida at the moment. If you want you can come find me" I replied.

"Really because I got the distinct impression you were in California"

"And why exactly would I want to go to the sunshine state with nothing, but earthquakes and landslides?"

"That's what I thought myself"

"Well it's a game of hide and seek so come find me, I've already given you a clue"

"And I'll follow it and I will find you"

"I'm counting on it" and with that I hung up the phone and used my power to destroy it.

"He's on his way to Florida" I stated dumping the destroyed phone in the garbage nearby.

"I'd still like you to stay the night before I bring you home so we can make sure of it" Peter stated and I happened to agree with him to keep my sister safe.

**So Veronica knows about Elle and Logan and doesn't seem to be upset about it which is a good thing, but as the girls pointed out, they can see she also has a thing for Peter. What lies in store for Elle's love life and Is sylar really on his way to Florida? And what does he want to "Talk" to Elle about? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing from the hit television series Heroes or Veronica Mars. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my story plot!**

**A/N: Life has been hectic…..Well….Let's just leave it at that. I will be updating whenever possible, I promise and I'm sorry for the slacking so I'm just going to start the chapter and it is longer than most to make up for my absence! Enjoy! Oh and please remember to R&R! Reviews help!**

**Chapter 5 – The Convention**

We had room service and then sat in the living room watching TV. I looked to my side and seen that Veronica had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I stood up and went to pick her up when Peter offered to take her into the bedroom, but I told him I had it and picked her up bridal style with ease. Her eyes flickered for a moment until she saw it was me then she closed her eyes again. I brought her into the bedroom, laid her down and covered her up. I smiled as I looked at her peaceful face before kissing her forehead and went to leave.

"Elle?" Veronica whispered. I turned back to face her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She gave a large sigh as she just looked at me. I'd seen this look before, when I had told her of my ability and she was scared people were going to come after me. Her fear eventually came true.

"Scoot over" I said walking back to the bed and grabbing the blanket to climb under it. I got comfortable and Veronica cuddled up to me and laid her head on my chest. "What's on your mind Veronica?"

"I'm just scared Dad and I are going to lose you again" her voice was a mere whisper. I sighed as I played with her hair.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I'll never be taken from you and Dad again, Peter and Claire will make sure of that and I promise that if it did happen I will always find my way back home" I looked to the doorway and saw Claire standing in the doorway. She looked a bit shocked, but she smiled and walked away.

"And apparently some people have my back and are willing to risk a lot to save me" I smirked at the thought then laughed.

"What's so funny?" she looked up to me.

"It's hard to imagine what I just said. In the life the company had created for me, I was a complete sociopath. I did a lot of terrible things. I never had anyone to count on and now…" my voice trailed off.

"Now you have your real family back and made a few friends. You literally have lived another life and you don't think you deserve us because of your past. Tell me if I'm hot or cold" she smirked.

I touched my fingers to her forehead. "Tssss, Ouch!" I pulled my hand back. We laughed and she laid back down.

"Well, all I can say is everyone deserves a second chance, especially you" she yawned and got comfortable.

"You really think so?"

"Uh huh" she whispered.

Suddenly I was feeling tired as well and my eyelids became heavy. Soon enough I yawned and got more comfortable.

**(The Next Morning)**

When I opened my eyes I was no longer seeing a white ceiling but a yellow one. I looked around and noticed Veronica and I, were on her bed in our room. I looked to my side and saw a note lying on the bed next to me. I picked it up and read it.

_Elle, _

_The coast was clear with Sylar. He's definitely on his way to Florida. I'll keep you informed if anything changes. It was nice seeing you again. I didn't wake you because it was early and I know how you get. Hope to see you again soon, under less troubling circumstances. _

_ Peter_

I smirked to myself as I crumpled the note waking Veronica up in the process. She yawned as she sat up.

"How did we get here?" She asked.

"Peter" I simply replied jumping out of bed.

I grabbed a change of clothes and began changing. I noticed we could still make lunch and the classes after if we went to school now. I really didn't want to miss the electronics convention because maybe I would be able to use my ability there. Veronica changed as well and before we knew it we were off to Neptune High.

I grabbed a slice of Pizza at lunch then ran to the newspaper room. The teacher said I got there just in time and then I noticed Logan enter the room.

"Ahh and here's your photographer now" she smiled brightly.

"I thought I was going to be working on this alone" I stated.

"You were until I thought you weren't coming to school today" she replied as she handed Logan a camera.

"Fine, but I'm still doing the actual story right?" she simply nodded in agreement.

She handed Logan and I our press passes so we would be able to get out of school. I walked into the hall and toward my locker.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked as he followed me.

"Locker"

"Why?"

"Put stuff away" I kept my answers short. I was still trying to get back into the life I had created for myself since my almost death. We go to my locker and I threw my books inside while grabbing my purse and reporter notepad Veronica had bought me.

"Nice picture" Logan said referring to the one of Veronica and me hanging in my locker.

"We took it shortly after I got home" I smiled at the thought. I closed my locker then turned to face Logan.

"From where again?" he cocked his head.

"Italy, I went to the American Embassy to go to school" I replied remembering the lie Veronica and I had made up together.

"Shouldn't you be tan then?"

"Do I look like I'm Italian?" I gestured to myself. "I burn from just looking at the sun" I joked and he chuckled.

"I remember Veronica being the same way" that right, they had been friends once before. Before her best friend/his girlfriend was killed last year.

"Well I'm ready when you are" I smirked.

"Let's take my car" he started walking away.

"No I thought we'd walk all the way there" I shot sarcastically as I followed him.

**(At The Convention)**

Logan and I separated to see if we could find a decent cover story for the electronics convention. I was having fun putting sparks into machines that weren't working properly because they needed a _jumpstart_ so to speak. I was checking out a machine that tested your body's electric give off when Logan came looking for me.

"You would not believe some of the crazy stuff they got here" he smirked.

"Find any interesting enough to be our story?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but there were two that stood out to me. One of them could make a monkey do the tango and another one was a bit crazy and said that with their machine they could find people with supernatural abilities" I immediately turned my head at that one.

"Abilities? Like Superman?" I scoffed. But I knew exactly what abilities this guy had to be looking for.

"I guess, the guy said he has successfully found 2 Telepaths with it" that definitely caught my attention.

"Show me where this booth is" I was intrigued.

Logan led me to the booth where some guy was working on some type of chair, connecting hoses and wires.

"Excuse me" I said and he turned to face me. "Hi my name is Elle and this is Logan. We're doing a story on the convention and I was wondering if you could tell me more about how this works"

The guy smiled politely and gestured his hand "My names David Keller and I'd be happy to" I shook his hand and we released.

"So how exactly does this work?" Logan asked as he took a few pictures.

"If you have an ability, it is inside your brain. To find out if someone has an ability you would have them sit in this chair" he gestured for me to sit but I shook my head no so Logan handed me the camera and he sat down. "Now you'd add this helmet which is actually a type of scanner that looks for the part of your brain that would light up if you had an ability" he placed the helmet on Logan's head then went to the computer next to him an started typing.

After scanning Logan's brain map he took the helmet off him and had us look at the scan. He pointed to the part of the brain that should have lit up if Logan had an ability. I was a bit taken back because it was the exact spot Sylar would find abilities and take them. I knew if the company found out about this machine they would want it and find a way to use it against people like me, Claire and Peter. And I couldn't let that happen.

"Is this all of your research?" I referred to the many notebooks and flash discs around the tent.

"Yep, every bit of it" he replied.

I continued to ask him questions about his research so we would have a story, but I had other intentions on coming back later to destroy all of this. Logan and I walked around and took a few more interviews and after talking to the guy who made the monkey dance I knew I had to also destroy his work as well. I figured the technology could and would be used on humans. By the time we finished it was close to six o'clock.

"Want to grab something to eat?" Logan asked as we got in his car.

"I'm not hungry"

"A coffee?"

"I just need to get home" he tried to hide his look of disappointment. "But can I have a rain check?" I smiled as did he.

"Sure, redeemable at any time" he smirked and we left the convention.

When I got home I called Veronica and told her what I had encountered at the conventioin and how I needed help in my plan to destroy the two inventions. She was busy with a case, but found someone to help me. I was waiting outside of the apartment complex when I heard a roaring engine pull up beside me. The driver of the motorcycle took of his helmat and I was met with Weevil.

"So you're the guy Veronica says is the guy to call for all your troublemaking needs?" I asked cockishly.

"That would be me" he ranted on with a smirk plastered across his face. "Only been in town a few weeks and you already want to cause some damage?"

"Veronica fill you in on what I want to damage?" he simply nodded. "You got a problem with it?"

"Would I be here if I did?" he gestured to himself and I smiled. He handed me the helmet and we took off to the convention. It was a little after ten so I knew it would be closed.

**Okay so Elle was pretty determined in this chapter and we also see that she didn't brush logan off completely as she was lost in her determination. Will Elle successfully complete her mission? If she does will she get caught? Will there be more Weevil in Elle's life after this and will she take logan up on his dinner/coffee offer? And how long will it take Sylar to figure out he has been tricked? These questions and more will be answered as the story continues! (And it will) Plz R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing from the television series Heroes or Veronica Mars. It all belongs to its respected owners. I only own my story plots. **

**A/N: Major problems stopped me from writing all together for a while so I'm just going to update whenever possible! Sorry if it takes a while and if you're still reading even though it has been a while since I updated props for you. Make sure to leave a comment and some S/O Love will be given out in my next chapter! ****One special S/O goes to Penname: SomebodyWhoCares! Thank you for always commenting on my stories even when it's only a few words. They always help **

**Chapter 6 **

We arrived at the convention and Weevil created a distraction for the security guards while I ran to the tents. I hit the Ability Finder tent first. I grabbed every bit of information I could find and stuffed it into my backpack. This guy was thorough, but simply stupid for leaving all of this out including his backups of the backups. As for the machine I simply sent electricity through it using my hand and it fried the chip. When I was done I went to the other tent but the man was sleeping in there. I crept in silently and when he woke up I sent a shock through him just enough to keep him knocked out long enough for me to complete my mission. I grabbed all the flash discs and computers and stuffed them into another backpack. I fried the chip of the machine that made the monkey tango. I crept out of the tent and made my way back to the parking lot. I saw Weevil was on his bike and smirked.

"HEY!" I heard behind me and looked to see a rent a cop chasing me. He grabbed my arm but I spun and punched him in the nose sending him to the ground.

I started running as fast as I could. I had one backpack on and the other I threw over my shoulder. Weevil started his bike and threw me the helmet just as I reached him. I jumped on and put on the helmet while he got us the hell out of there. When we realized we had successfully got away Weevil started on the path to his uncles junkyard.

When we got to the junkyard we parked near a mini crusher. I got off the bike and looked in both backpacks, I didn't know Weevil was looking over my shoulder.

"All of this for some laptops and flash discs?" Weevil asked.

"It is very dangerous technology and in the wrong hands a lot of bad can happen" I stated as I dumped the contents of both bags onto the ground in front of me. I thought I heard him walk away so I took a flash disc in my hand and used my power to fry it.

"You weren't really away in Italy all these years were you?" I jumped up to find Weevil right behind me. The look in his eyes gave a feeling I could trust him and I always trusted my instincts.

"No I wasn't"

"And you're obviously different" he gestured to the burnt disc in my hand.

"And that doesn't scare you?" I questioned.

"It takes a lot to scare me sweetheart" he replied and I smirked.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" he gestured his hands around referring to what he had just helped me do. "Fair enough" I said as I threw the disc into the crusher and picked up another one. "I have an ability" I held out my hand and electricity started shocking and frying the disc. He watched in amazement. When I was done I locked eyes with Weevil as I tossed the disc into the crusher.

"You can produce electricity?" I simply nodded.

"When I was little, people found out about my ability and took me away from my family and made me forget them. I got away and after a life changing event I got my memories back and came home. That's all I can really tell you without putting you in danger" I replied and he just looked at me.

"Well now I can see why V uses a Taser" he smirked. I could see my being different didn't bother him in the slightest and it felt great to be able to tell someone aside from Veronica and Dad.

"So can I trust you to keep this a secret? If not for me then to keep V and my dad safe?" I asked. He looked me over a few times then smiled.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" he said and I felt relieved. I destroyed the rest of the discs and them the laptops and threw them all into the crusher. Weevil started it and when it was done I pulled a hunk of box shaped medal and plastic out and sent electricity through it just to be sure everything was completely damaged and couldn't be recovered.

"Wanna stop at the bridge on the way home?" I smirked as did Weevil. He knew exactly what I wanted to do. On our way we stopped at the bridge and I threw the hunk of metal and plastic that used to be deadly information over it into the water. When I got home I thanked Weevil and told him I'd see him at school tomorrow. When I entered the house dad was sleeping on the couch and he woke up when I shut the door.

"Oh hi honey" his voice was thick with sleep as he sat up. "Where have you been?"

"I was working on some homework with Weevil. He needed help with math and I'm good with numbers" I replied as I set my bag down on the counter. "Is V home?"

"She fell asleep a couple hours ago"

"Well got school in the A.M." I said as I grabbed my bag and made my way to my and Veronica's room.

"Actually I stayed up to talk to you" I heard him call after me. I set my bag against the bedroom door and walked back out to the living room.

"Did I do something?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"Not exactly, I wanted to know what yesterday was all about?"

"I can't really tell you without putting you in danger" I replied and he gave me a look and I just had to tell him. "The man that tried to kill me was on his way here; well he was on the right track. Peter kept V and I safe while I led him across the country using an untraceable phone. V told you that bogus story to keep you out of danger. Peter is going to keep tabs on the man and if anything changes he'll let me know and I'll deal with it then. I need you to trust me that I will keep you and V safe and that I don't plan on going anywhere, but most of all I need you to leave it alone and not look for the man like I know you want to because he is very powerful and extremely dangerous" I explained.

"I just want to make sure we don't lose you again" I could see a tear slip at the thought of it.

"Dad, I promise I'm not going anywhere" I reached for his hand and he held mine tightly. "I promise" I reassured him as I stood up and kissed his cheek. "I have school tomorrow so…"

"No of course, go get some sleep honey" he smiled at me, but I could see he was still troubled.

"Think you could swing home around eight tomorrow night?" he looked at me confused.

"I'm sure I could why?"

"Veronica is working a case for a classmate and she won't be home till late so I thought we could spend some one on one time together. Maybe watch a movie?" I asked and he smiled.

"I'll find something at the video store tomorrow" and I saw the troubled look fade which made me smile.

"Goodnight Dad" I kissed his cheek again and walked to my room, picking up my bag as I entered our room.

Veronica was sleeping peacefully on her bed as I set my bag down on the chair and changed into some PJ's. I climbed up to my bed with my phone in hand and got comfortable. I noticed I had it on silent all day. I had 2 missed calls from Veronica and a voicemail from Logan. I couldn't help but smirk as I called to listen to the message.

_Hey Elle its Logan. I know you said to text but I feel conversation is so much more thrilling. _

I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, but I also heard a hint of anxiety.

_Anyway I wanted to call to see if this was really your number because you never know what you Mars girls are going to do. _

I could hear him smirk which caused that feeling in the pit of my stomach again.

_If you decide to call me back my number is 323-555-8359, Talk to you later. _

And the message was over. I wasn't sure why, but I felt I needed to save it so I pressed nine then hung up the phone then saved the number and texted him to see if he was still up and I didn't want to wake Veronica by calling.

Logan: I'm still up for a little bit :)

Me: Well I was wondering if I could use that rain check?...

Logan: Oh haha! Told U it is redeemable at any time.

Me: So how about we meet up for breakfast before school tomorrow?

Logan: Pick you up about 7?

Me: Great! CU 7 :) Goodnight Logan

Logan: Goodnight… Ellexus ;)

Me: How the hell did U find out?

Logan: I have ways. CU2morrow.

I didn't text him back but I had a smile on my face as I fell asleep and I wasn't exactly sure why. I was just hoping I wasn't turning into one of those tarts that gave Logan goo-goo eyes at school.

**((5:06 AM the next morning))**

Veronica and I woke to the sound of banging coming from the front door. We jumped from our beds as deputies entered our room with our dad following the Sherriff. The deputies started going through our drawers and closet.

"What the hell is going on?" I snapped and when the Sherriff looked over toward me and Veronica he had the same dumbfounded face as everyone else in this stupid town.

"Since when are there two of you?" the dirty blonde directed at Veronica.

"Since I heard cloning yourself was all the new rage" she retorted sarcastically and I smirked.

"A girl matching your description" then he looked confused between us "Well I guess both of your descriptions was reported to have stolen and damaged thousands of dollars, worth of technology. One of the victims said a taser was used." He directed his look at Veronica. "What did you girls do last night?"

"I was working a case, I was in the 09er district most of the time, and several people saw me" Veronica spoke then Lamb looked to me.

I knew if I fed the Sherriff the same crap story I told my dad that Weevil would be dragged into this considering it was him who got me out of there and we used a motorcycle.

"I studied at the library last night" I lied and my dad went to say something but the look I gave him kept him quiet.

"Can anyone confirm that story?" He asked.

"I don't think the help desk saw me and there was no one else there" again I could see my dad ready to say something but my look told him not to.

"There's nothing here Sherriff Lamb" one of the deputies told him.

"Of course there is nothing here because we didn't do anything" Veronica spoke.

"We're going to have to finish this down at the station" he said as he pulled out his handcuffs.

"On what grounds?" Dad asked.

"Her alibi is flimsy and I have an eyewitness so I need to put her in a line up. You know the deal Keith"

"Can I at least change?" I shot but he was already cuffing me. "I'll take that as a no" he did at least let me put on my shoes before he put me and the squad car and we left for the police station.

**Okay so I decided to make this chapter a bit longer than most of the other ones. Well Elle made a new friend and shared her secret with Weevil and he didn't get spooked or think she was a freak which is a big plus for him. Elle accomplished her mission and made a breakfast date with Logan! But now she is being carted off to the police station. Will she be able to get away with what she did or will she do the time for the crime? Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing from the television series Veronica Mars or Heroes. It all Belongs to its respected owners. I only own my story plot. **

**A/N: So I just had to get the next chapter up for you guys. It was pining in my head for days before I finally wrote it and now here it is! Remember to R&R plz! Reviews keep the story flowing. **

**A Special S/O Goes to Penname: TheElegantFaerie! You're reviews give me inspiration for this story and sometimes you provide ideas that end up in the story. I hope to continue getting your great reviews and also hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses. **

**Chapter 7 – One Big Mistake**

They processed me and did my fingerprints. Luckily Peter knew someone who was technical genius and had changed all of my information in all the government databases. As far as the world knew I was Elle Mars and had been away staying with family in Italy and I had attended school at the American Embassy because I was gifted so to speak. My dad never reported me missing because he knew no one would believe as to why I was taken. He instead had his own investigation and had come very close to finding me a few times, but the company always stayed one step ahead. I'm just surprised they didn't kill him for being on the company's trail. I have no priors on my record and as far as computer wise, Elle Bishop never existed. I am and have always been Ellexus Mars.

Before I was carted away dad said he was going to get the best lawyer he knew. I had only met him a few times but he always made me laugh and he found it fascinating that Veronica and I both had witty remarks for everything and the same strong determination. Anyway I have no priors on my record, no proof, evidence, and no motivation, at least that they know of, so there is nothing tying me to this crime. I was thinking things over in my head, but was snapped back into reality when the Sherriff came in with a file in hand. He took a seat across from me with this smirk across his face that just made me want to smack him.

"Ellexus Ruth Mars" he spoke all sarcastic like. "How come this is the first time I've ever heard of you?" he asked as he opened the folder.

"Well you probably haven't heard of me because you and my dad aren't exactly fishing buddies now are you?" I quipped.

"You moved to Italy to live with your uncle and family when you were seven. You went to school at the American Embassy and had perfect grades. You performed in several plays and won the science fair three years in a row. Aside from a parking ticket that was taken care of your record is squeaky clean and it's Sherriff Lamb" every word he spoke was as if he didn't believe any of it except he was Sherriff.

"So since you've just summed up my life story can you see how ridiculous this accusation is?" I smirked as I leaned forward.

"I can see you're a Mars and we still need to put you in a line up when the witness gets here" he shut the folder and stood up to leave. I looked at the clock and noticed it was close to seven.

"I get phone call don't I?" I questioned.

"Your dad told you he would get your lawyer" he went to walk away.

"I still want my one phone call" I shot and he turned around looking annoyed.

"Fine" he took the phone from the other side of the room and set it in front of me. They had me cuffed in the front after processing. I picked it up and dialed Logan's number.

"Hello?" he answered after a few rings.

"Hey it's Elle" I replied.

"Hey I'm almost to your place" I could hear his smirk and it caused the feeling in the pit of my stomach again and it was starting to annoy me.

"Actually I'm not there. I'm at the police station. You're my one phone call" I replied.

"What happened? Do you need me to call your Dad or Veronica?"

"No they know and are bringing my lawyer. I just didn't want you to think I flaked on you or anything"

"So you used your one phone call to make sure I knew you didn't bail on me?" I heard him chuckle.

"Rain check?" I laughed with him.

"Definitely"

"One more thing"

"Name it"

"Well it doesn't look like we are gonna make it to school so could you ask Wallace to grab me and Veronica's homework please?"

"I think I can make that happen" I saw Lamb tap his watch.

"I gotta go now. I'm gonna hold you to that rain check"

"Redeemable at any time" he chuckled.

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"You called to reschedule a date?"

"Actually breakfast and yeah I did" he just gave me this look I had seen a lot since I had been home. "I know I know, Veronica and I are unbelievable" I repeated his thought out loud. He moved the phone back and walked out of the room leaving me there to think once again.

**((An Hour Later))**

Dad had finally showed up with Veronica and our family lawyer Cliff. We had been sitting in the room for fifteen minutes now. Dad didn't really talk to me; I think he was disappointed because he knew I had done what they were accusing me of. I would have to explain myself later and maybe he would understand why I did it, but right now we are going to have to get through this. I was a bit worried the witness would I.D. me and I would have to serve time.

"So you were at the library alone" I simply nodded at Cliff's question. "There is no one who could have seen you to say you were there?"

"No like I said not even the help desk person was there when I walked in or when I left" I replied.

Just then Lamb came in the room and walked over to me to un-cuff me. We all looked at him curiously aside from Veronica. She looked as if she knew it would happen.

"You're free to go" was all he said.

"What about the line up?" Cliff questioned.

"Seems our witness mysteriously doesn't remember a blonde but a red head" I saw a hidden smile come across Veronica's lips. "Now go" he added. We all stood up and walked out. I saw Veronica stay behind to talk to Lamb for a few moments. I waited outside the entrance to the police station while dad got the car. Veronica came out with a smile plastered on her face and looked shocked as she bumped into me.

"Oh sorry sis" she said as she went to walk past me but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What did you do?" she looked at me as if she was innocent. "You knew Lamb was going to let me go, how?"

"I wasn't positive he would, but when he did, well you can thank me later" she went to walk away again and I stopped her again.

"What did you do?"

"I called Weevil, he did the rest"

"Then why did you stop to talk to Lamb?"

"Just exchanging witty remarks like we always do" I could tell she was lying, but I was going to leave it alone for now.

Dad pulled in front of us and honked the horn. We got in and it was a long and quiet ride home. When we got home Dad told Veronica to go to school and told me to sit in the living room. After Veronica left for school dad sat down in his chair and let out a deep breath.

"What the hell were you thinking Elle?" his voice was loud with frustration.

"Dad just let me explain please"

"Go ahead, explain to me why you stole thousands of dollars' worth of research and machinery" he was a tad sarcastic.

I told him everything about the electronics convention and why I had to destroy the two inventions and all of the research. I explained how things like them were used in the company and I didn't want them to get their hands on it because I didn't want more people to get hurt like I was. I told him everything that was going through my head and he just listened. When I finished explaining myself the room filled with silence. After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you understand why I did it dad?"

"I understand Elle, but I need you to promise me no more trouble. You don't admit this, but I get scared and the one thing I am most of is losing you or Veronica. I can't go through that again" I saw a tear fall from is eye and it was in that moment I also realized I had tears in my eyes because I didn't want to lose my family again and last night I wasn't in the mindset of thinking that way. I stood up and sat on the arm of my dad's chair and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry dad and I promise I'll stay out of trouble because I don't want to lose you or Veronica either" I said as a few more tears slipped.

We stayed like that for a while before we broke free and I decided to cook us some lunch. I may not have been a great cook but I knew how to make macaroni and cheese. As I was cooking I thought about what Veronica said about calling Weevil which meant he was the one to scare the witness into changing his story and by him doing that I could tell I could truly trust him. I was definitely going to have to thank him for that later.

**So thanks to a call made from Veronica to Weevil, Elle was released and charges against her were dropped because the witness changed their story. What do you think Veronica and Lamb were **_**really**_** talking about? Will Elle and Logan have that rain check? And what lies in store for Weevil and Elle? A strong friendship or could it progress into something more since he knows her secret? Keep reading to find out as the story continues!**


End file.
